virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
WTJU
WTJU is a Variety formatted broadcast radio station licensed to Charlottesville, Virginia, serving Charlottesville and Albemarle County, Virginia. WTJU is owned and operated by University of Virginia. History WTJU was founded in 1955 when UVA’s Department of Speech and Drama decided to start a UVA-based educational radio station. The fraternity Kappa Delta Pi put up a large part of the funds necessary to get the station off the ground. On May 10, 1957, WTJU went on the air at 91.3 FM with a classical music format. It was able to broadcast throughout Charlottesville, building a small but dedicated group of listeners. In 1959, the station aired its first ever music marathon: the Classical Marathon, held during U.Va.’s exam period. In 1963, WTJU became a full-fledged student organization, separate from the UVA Department of Speech and Drama. By 1971, WTJU began broadcasting rock music, as well as some jazz and folk programs. By 1974, WTJU is broadcasting 24 hours a day. It also allowed non-students to be DJs in order to keep the station broadcasting 24/7 year-round. In 1993, WTJU's license was threatened when student administrators accidentally violated FCC rules in filing a routine document. The Dean of Students office insisted the station hire its first paid staff member, General Manager Chuck Taylor, requiring a transition from a student organization to direct oversight from the university. In the same year, WTJU changed its frequency from 91.3 to 91.1 FM. In the late 1990s, planned construction at U.Va.'s Peabody hall forced WTJU to relocate. In 2000, WTJU moved into its current studios in Lambeth Commons. By 2010, WTJU had also started streaming its radio programming over the internet. General Manager Chuck Taylor retired in 2010, and was replaced by Burr Beard. After stepping into his position, Beard tried to enact sweeping changes to the station’s operation and was met with major backlash from station volunteers and listeners. By fall of that same year, Beard resigned and the station began its search for a new manager. In 2011, Nathan Moore was hired and is the current General Manager of the station. In 2011, WTJU participated in the first-ever Radio Day. And in 2012, WTJU aired a live remote broadcast of the "Rally on the Lawn" demonstration against the ouster of U.Va. President Teresa A. Sullivan. Also in 2012, WTJU aired a special modern adaptation of The War of the Worlds on Halloween night. Hiring professional staff necessitated removing WTJU from limits on non-university-affiliated members that bind student organizations and club sports. Initially brought on to keep the station running over breaks, community members began making up an increasing proportion of announcers in the 1990s and 2000s. In response to declining student involvement, WTJU founded WXTJ-LP (100.1 FM), a sister station run and staffed entirely by students, in October 2013. WXTJ operates within WTJU's building and primarily consists of rock, hip hop, and electronic music. Several student DJs host programs on both stations. In addition to its on-air activities, WTJU also produces a variety of music and educational events such as an annual block party & record sale, film screenings, and youth radio camps. Among the well-known artists who have been DJs at WTJU are Pavement's Stephen Malkmus, Dave Matthews Band's Boyd Tinsley, Rolling Stone critic Rob Sheffield, Yo La Tengo's James McNew, and blues musician Corey Harris. Several Virginia Glee Club alumni were also staff at WTJU, including D.R. Tyler Magill, John Hotchner, and William N. Wade. Broadcasting to Richmond In February 2015, WTJU began simulcasting its programming on Ashland, Virginia-based WHAN and its translator W275BQ-FM 102.9. WTJU operates the station as part of a three-year local marketing agreement. WTJU will have the option to buy the WHAN and translator W275BQ in the future. WTJU is in negotiations with Virginia Commonwealth University webcaster WVCW to broadcast on WHAN from 6pm to 1am daily. Programming WTJU is unusual in a number of ways. It is a public radio station, yet it is not part of the NPR system. The station allows its volunteer DJs to play nearly anything they choose, as long as it does not violate Federal Communications Commission (FCC) rules for decency. All of WTJU's DJs are volunteers from the community, including U.Va. students, faculty, and staff, alumni, and community members with no other UVA affiliation. Most of the shows feature music, with the bulk of the music being in the genres of classical, folk, jazz and rock. The music across all genres tends to be highly eclectic, with a heavy emphasis on music that is rarely, if ever, heard on commercial radio stations. WTJU's schedule also includes a daily news and public affairs program called Soundboard, which airs weekdays 9-10am. See also * "Radioheads: locals succumb to the call of the airwaves" 2007 article in The Hook * "After time of turmoil, WTJU reprograms, increases fundraising" 2012 article in The Daily Progress * "WTJU keeps it eclectic" 2013 article in The Daily Progress References External links * 91.1 WTJU Online Category:1957 establishments Category:Variety radio stations in the United States Category:Radio stations established in 1957 TJU TJU Category:Community radio stations in the United States Category:University of Virginia